


You've got me wide open: Pressed to the Table

by Orockthro



Series: POI Fanart [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanart, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orockthro/pseuds/Orockthro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarcasticsra prompted for more John/Finch/Grace... I drew this... and then she wrote it. It's a fantastic circle. ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got me wide open: Pressed to the Table

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you've got me wide open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/984373) by [sarcasticsra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/pseuds/sarcasticsra). 



> Although technically I drew this before she wrote it, I'm still saying Sarcasticsra gets all the blame.


End file.
